


Trapped

by longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Post Episode Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are on separate teams now, except they aren't really at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. I can say with total honesty that I have no freaking clue what this is. It's pretty much my take on the next episode as well as how they find themselves in the bunker for 5.20. This isn't a speculation fic at all. I definitely do not think any of this will happen besides the two quotes I stole from the promo. I feel meh about this one, but I am kinda considering writing another one where things get a bit ~heated~ in the loft when Oliver tries to stop her. Not sure if people even want to see that, though? Regardless, I hope this fic makes sense and you enjoy reading it! xo
> 
> Note: I have no idea what is going on with Helix in the next episode, so I don't really focus on that. Sorry!

She is almost ready to go when a knock sounds on the loft door. Felicity sighs, knowing exactly who is on the other side. She grabs her phone and texts Alena, telling her to pick her up as soon as possible.

Felicity takes a deep breath and opens the door. Oliver is standing there wearing a fitted leather jacket she always loved on him, his hands stuffed in the front of his jeans.

“Felicity-”

“I know why you came here, Oliver. But nothing you can say will change my mind,” she says in a hard voice.

Felicity doesn't want to fight with him right now. All she needs is for him to accept her plan with Helix and not make it any more difficult for her.

She turns her back to him, picking up her jacket and slipping it on. The loft door shuts with a soft click, and his footsteps grow louder until they stop altogether. With a reluctant groan, Felicity faces him. It startles her how close they are, Oliver’s penetrating gaze beating down on her.

“Don't do this,” Oliver asks her, his voice soft and pleading.

There was a time when she would have listened, but so much has changed and she can't let him convince her otherwise. She is in too deep and she owes too many favors to Helix to stop now.

“You’ll have to stop me,” she whispers, yet her voice holds a sharp edge to it. It's a dare in its most basic form, a taunt to get him to leave. But this is Oliver, so of course he doesn't stand down. 

She wills herself to stay strong when he says desperately, “Let me help you. We’ll find another way.”

“Oliver-”

“Will you at least tell me why?”

She looks down, not wanting him to see her teary eyes. “He’s killed a lot of people...and he _hurt_ you, Oliver. I won’t let him get away with that. I can't.”

He steps more into her space, so close she has to tilt her chin to keep eye contact with him. A warm hand lands on her left shoulder and he bows his head, their foreheads just barely brushing. 

She releases a stuttering breath as her eyes shut, a tear escaping when she does so. Felicity can't stop herself from closing the distance to firmly press her forehead against his.

“Felicity,” he breathes, his breath coasting over her face. “Please don’t do this. Not for me.”

She wants to explain to him that while in some capacity she is doing it for him, she is also doing it for herself. Felicity knew what she was getting into when she joined Helix, and now she needs to see this through. She owes it to herself. 

Felicity pulls back and takes his right hand in hers, squeezing softly.

“Do you remember when the Count took me?”

She _knows_ he can never forget that night. During their road trip, they spent hours upon hours talking about all the ways she got hurt. Oliver needed to explain how those events impacted him, and Felicity needed to explain how she never regretted signing on with him, not even once. It is a pointless question, but it has its desired effect.

Oliver’s eyes slam shut, and his face looks pained when he nods. Without an ounce of hesitation, Felicity holds his face in her palms. She tries not to get distracted by the familiar texture of his scruff against her hands, or the sorrow filling her stomach when she realizes she can't remember the last time he was so close.

“He tried to hurt me, tried to _kill_ me. And when it came down to me or him, you didn't hesitate.” She shakes his head slightly in her hands and he opens his eyes. “Oliver, this is me not hesitating.”

“There was no choice to make,” he recites, understanding and pride shining in his eyes. Felicity relaxes, relieved that he gets what she means. 

She lets her hands fall, but her arms immediately band around his torso. If Oliver is surprised he doesn't show it. He just wraps his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin as he rubs her back. 

They stay like that until her phone buzzes in her back pocket, reality crashing down on them. She pulls away from him and checks her phone.

_Outside your place. Ready when you are. -Alena_

Felicity sighs, “I have to go.”

She doesn't dare look at him, afraid of what she will see if she does. Oliver stands still, frozen in place. She walks around him and opens the front door, ignoring the intense feeling of his eyes on her. 

“I’ll see you there,” he rasps behind her, his voice defiant. 

She spins around, glaring at him. “Oliver, I told you to stay out of this. _Please_.”

He shrugs and meets her gaze head on. His eyes hold a seriousness that sends a chill down her spine. “You're going along with Helix’s plan, and I’m not going to sit by and watch you get hurt. So I'll see you soon.”

Oliver walks past her and out the door. A battle between Team Arrow and Helix is the opposite of what she needs. Felicity goes over it in her head, imagining an epic showdown between the two teams. No outcome her mind conjures up is anywhere near good. Felicity calls out his name, hoping to stop him one more time. 

He doesn't turn around.

**

Felicity wakes with a groan, her arm reaching out to grab her glasses from her bedside table. Her hand flails in the air instead of hitting solid furniture, and now that she thinks about it, this is definitely not her bed.

Her head pounds and she feels nauseous, but she doesn't panic. She knows where she is.

The smell of metal and leather combined with tropical air fresheners assaults her senses. Felicity is beyond confused, wondering how in the hell she ended up at the bunker.

A large figure suddenly approaches, and her heart pounds until she hears Oliver’s voice.

“Hey, it's just me,” he says softly, and she is grateful when he slides glasses on her face. She blinks up at him, her eyes adjusting to the lights.

She throws her legs over the side of the cot, her fingers rubbing at her temples. “What happened? The last thing I remember is speaking to you at the loft.”

Oliver curses, his hands clenching. “You hit your head pretty bad, and-”

“Was I drugged?” Felicity interrupts. Her head spins and she looks up at him incredulously, silently begging him to explain.

“Helix’s plan didn't work, and they wanted you to go back with them to their headquarters. You resisted, so they drugged you and that’s when you fell and hit your head. They probably gave you a regular dose, but you're small so that's why it affected your memory,” he explains, fingers rubbing together. “We got you back." 

He doesn't explain any further, and Felicity takes a deep breath, trying to sort through her thoughts. There are so many missing pieces, not only in her memories but in his story as well.

“I have to leave,” she says with a shake of her head. Felicity stands. “I don't remember why I resisted going with them, but I need to go back.”

Oliver’s face falls. “You resisted because you know you belong here, Felicity. This is your team, not Helix." 

She hangs her head, the hope in his voice effecting her in ways it probably shouldn't anymore. She meets his gaze and reassures him, "I'm on your team, Oliver. Always. But right now Helix has a better chance at taking Adrian down, and that's what matters most."

Felicity expects him to protest or argue, but his next words shock her. 

"You can't leave. Curtis locked us in until you’re in the clear with Helix.”

It's funny, as soon as he says those words, her headache gets ten times worse. This is by far the craziest plan he has ever had. What are they supposed to do? Stay down here while their friends fight? Shouldn't Oliver be going after the Bratva or Adrian? She suspects there is more to it than he lets on. 

"This is the craziest idea you've ever had, and I'm still leaving," she says, voicing her thoughts. "It's a good thing I’m a better hacker than Curtis,” she quips, moving around him towards the main room.

When she gets there, she immediately stops short. She cannot believe her eyes, and for a second she wonders if the drugs are making her hallucinate. His footsteps sound behind her and she turns around.

“Where are my computers?” 

Oliver looks away, guilt written all over his face. “A storage locker, for now. We knew you could get out in an instant if you had technology down here, and we need you to stay put until we know you're safe.”

He takes something out of his pocket and step towards her. “You can have your phone. I’m sorry,” he says again, placing the sleek black device in her hand.

She can't do any serious hacking with her phone and he knows it. Felicity deflates.

“I don't understand how you think trapping me down here is productive.”

“John and I made a decision. I know we are crossing a line here, and we’ll understand if it's unforgivable, but this is how it is.”

Felicity shakes her head, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “For once I just wish you would let me fight my own battles.”

One of the reasons she went to Helix in the first place was because for the first time ever, she was able to do things on her own. It was an independence Felicity hadn't realized she lacked until it was right there in front of her.

“Your battles are my battles. Nothing will ever change that,” he states, his voice firm, daring her to argue with him.

And she won't, because what’s the point? She is stuck down here with him for who knows how long. Fighting will get them nowhere, and if she is honest with herself, she does understand his actions. There is a desperation to him, like he will do anything to keep her safe. She has been there before. 

“Okay, fine,” she relents, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Oliver visibly relaxes at her surrender. She sighs, “So what am I supposed to do in here now that I don't even have a tablet?”

“I was hoping we could talk,” Oliver says, his voice shaky and unsure. “You deserve to hear the truth. All of it.”

Felicity realizes for the first time that she actually wants to talk about everything. She had shut her emotions down when they broke up, and all this time she has carried a weight on her shoulders. When they slipped up last summer and had sex in the bunker, she closed herself off even more.

But she is finally ready to lay everything on the table and work through it. Felicity doesn't know what the outcome will be, but she knows she needs answers, and she hopes this will at least mend her still broken heart.

So she grabs his hand and pulls him to the couches with a timid, almost nervous smile.

“Okay, Oliver. We can talk.”


End file.
